Manchmal
by Choga
Summary: einfach rr, was für hoffnungslose Romantiker


Titel: Manchmal.  
  
Autor: Choga  
  
Genre: romance/drama (mit Happy End)  
  
Disclaimer: die auftretenden Figuren, Handlungsorte und vorausgegangenen Handlungen gehören Rumiko Takahashi und anderen Eigentümern. Ich verdien damit kein Geld und mach das nur aus Spaß und um Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Ich beabsichtige hiermit nicht irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen.  
  
A/N: Und schreibt mir bitte wie es euch gefällt!  
  
Widmung: meinen Zwillingsgroßcousinen, La und Ly!!!  
  
Videl999, WASABAH, Yuna16, Aini, DocSon  
  
******************  
  
"Manchmal..."  
  
Akane sitzt in ihrem Zimmer in der dunkelsten Ecke mit einem Kissen im Arm. Sie ist am Boden zerstört. Akane sah, wie Ranma sie hinter ihrem Rücken betrogen hat. Sie waren schon seit 1 Jahr zusammen, eine wunderbare Zeit, doch so etwas...  
  
*Was hat sich Ranma nur dabei gedacht? Und auch noch mit Shampoo... was er nur an dieser Amazonin findet, na gut sie ist hübsch, aber...* Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen runter. Sie wollte es einfach nicht begreifen, mit aller Macht wehrte sie sich gegen die grausame Erinnerung, doch es half nichts. *Er ist ein Idiot! Wie konnte ich ihm nur vertrauen? Ich habe an ihn geglaubt, ihm vertraut und immer zu ihm aufgeschaut, doch ich wurde von ihm nur betrogen, belogen und weg geschoben. Ich fühle mich so allein und verlassen. Hat er nur mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt?* Wieder rannen Akane die Tränen über die Wangen, und das Kissen, das sie jetzt noch fester drückte, würde diese bald nicht mehr aufnehmen. Es war bereits durchnässt.  
  
Akane sieht aus ihrem Fenster, in der Hoffnung, dort etwas Erfreulicheres zu finden. Doch draußen ist es finster und kalt, eisig kalt. Es bläst ein kalter Wind, die Bäume geben widerwillig nach. Am Himmel sieht man nichts, nur eine schwarze, düstere Einheit. Akane sucht einen kleinen Stern in der Finsternis.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Nicht mal der Mond ist zu sehen...  
  
Wieder gräbt sie ihr Gesicht in das schon fast vor Tränen triefende Kissen. Die Tränen lassen sich nicht aufhalten. "Warum nur? Wieso musste er mir das Herz brechen?" schluchzt sie.  
  
Plötzlich klopft es zaghaft am Fenster. Akane sah auf. Es war Ranma. *Was will der noch hier?* Ohne eine Reaktion von Akane öffnet er das Fenster und kommt rein. Vorsichtig geht er auf Akane zu, doch diese wirft ihm schon von weiten das Kissen entgegen. Ranma fängt es. *Das ist ja vollkommen durchnässt. Wie schrecklich muss sie darunter leiden? Und das ohne Grund...*  
  
Akane steht ruckartig auf. "Verschwinde, du schleimiger Betrüger!" Akanes Stimme bebt vor Zorn und Trauer. "Akane nun hör mich doch wenigstens an!" fleht Ranma vergeblich. "Damit du mich noch mehr verletzen kannst?! Vergiss es! Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben." Sie geht ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und Ranma versucht erneut sein Glück, immerhin will er Akane nicht verlieren, sie haben lange genug gebraucht, zueinander zu finden. "Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass alles ganz anders war..." Akane unterbrach ihn. "Ach so, ihr seit schon seit Jusenkyo zusammen, warum musstest du mich dann so hintergehen? Macht dir wohl Spaß?!" "Akane, ich liebe dich! Nur dich! Mein Herz wird nie jemand anderem gehören. Und auch mein Leben würde ich einzig und allein für dich einsetzen." Ranmas Stimme war jetzt sanft und warm. Akane stockte. Ranma sagte dies nicht oft zu ihr, doch wenn, dann war jedesmal sternklarer Himmel, doch jetzt...  
  
Akane sah aus dem Fenster. Sie sah nur eine graue schwarze bedrohliche Masse.  
  
Und...  
  
Einen kleinen Stern. Es war nur einer, doch er reichte um Akanes Meinung einzulenken. Er war wie ein heller Hoffnungsfunke und gab ihr Kraft. *Vielleicht sagt Ranma doch die Wahrheit. Aber ich hab's selbst gesehen...*  
  
"Akane bitte glaub mir! Du weißt genau, dass ich nie mit deinen Gefühlen spielen würde." Ranma's Augen flehten um Gehör, doch Akane war total abwesend. Mit ihren Gedanken ging sie alles noch einmal durch. Sie kannte Ranma gut und begann nun daran zu zweifeln, ob sie ihm Unrecht getan hatte. Nach einiger Zeit antwortete sie immer noch geistesabwesend und den Blick zum Himmel. "Geh jetzt, ich brauche meine Ruhe." "Na gut, dann gehe ich jetzt wohl besser! Gute Nacht Akane!" Wie aus Gewohnheit gab er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, doch kurz darauf wurde ihm bewusst, was er gerade getan hatte. So machte er, dass er weg kam.  
  
Akane nahm dies alles gar nicht wahr. Sie sah zu dem Stern, aber vor ihrem geistigen Auge liefen all die schönen Erinnerungen noch mal ab. Was hatten sie nicht alles durchmachen müssen...  
  
Mit einem Lächeln schlief sie ein.  
  
Ranma hingegen konnte überhaupt nicht schlafen. So beschloss er noch mal zu Akane zu gehen. Die Uhr war bereits 2:45 und Akane hörte das vorsichtige Klopfen an ihrer Fensterscheibe nicht. So stieg Ranma einfach in das Zimmer und setzte sich zu Akane auf die Bettkante. *Wie schön sie doch ist, wenn sie im Schlaf lächelt.* Akane spürte eine Anwesenheit und öffnete langsam die Augen, sie setzte sich erschrocken auf, als sie sah, dass Ranma bei ihr war. Dieser strich ihr vorsichtig durch ihre kurzen Haare und beruhigte sie.  
  
"Ich wollte mich nur noch mal entschuldigen, aber du hast das falsch verstanden." Akane war erfreut darüber, dass Ranma dieses so nahe ging. "Akane, du musst mir glauben. Ich liebe dich und ich möchte nicht ohne dich leben. Ich möchte mit dir glücklich werden." "Ranma ich kann gar nicht anders als dir glauben, denn ich liebe dich, aber..." Sie dreht ihren Kopf von Ranma weg und schaute in den Raum.  
  
"Akane", Ranma nahm mit einer Hand ihr Gesicht in die Hand und drehte es zu seinem, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sah. *Am liebsten würde ich sie jetzt küssen* schoss es Ranma durch den Kopf. "Ich habe gestern nur mit Shampoo geredet, damit sie uns endlich in Ruhe lässt. Es war sehr anstrengend sie zu überzeugen, doch nach einiger Zeit gab sie nach. Der Kuss den du gesehen hast, war lediglich ihr Abschiedskuss, ich sollte , iher Meinung nach, wissen was ich verloren habe. Sie küsste mich, aber ich sie nicht." "Oh, Ranma, es tut mir leid, wie wahnsinnig naiv muss ich in deinen Augen sein." "Aber Akane , mir tut es leid, ich hätte es dir vorher sagen sollen.  
  
Verliebt sahen sich die beiden an. Ranma beugte sich zu ihr vor und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr: "Ich liebe dich!" Daraufhin küsste Akane Ranma zärtlich auf den Mund. Er erwiderte den Kuss und dieser wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Nach dem sie fertig waren, fragte Akane: "Möchtest du heut Nacht nicht bei mir bleiben?" Ranma antwortete nicht sondern schob Akane sanft zur Seite und legte sich neben sie.  
  
Arm in Arm. So liegen sie lange noch da, glücklich den anderen zu spüren und seine Sinne zu verführen. So könnte es immer sein...  
  
Manchmal...  
  
Manchmal  
Genügt ein  
Kleiner heller  
Funke,  
um die  
  
Welt zum leuchten  
  
Zu bringen. 


End file.
